Never got to say goodbye
by Bloodra
Summary: A Short Song fic. After a tiring trip from space colony ARK, Rouge finally has a chance to release her bottled up feelings. Filled with regret and sadness, Rouge thinks of the things she should have said and done during her adventure.


The song called 'Slipped away' by Avril Lavigne inspired me to make this story. The lyrics will be in _Italian_. Takes place after SAB2, two weeks before Sonic Heroes.

* * *

_Na na, na na na na na. _

Rouge the Bat reaches the roof of Club Rouge. She had just got home after returning from space colony ARK. She was exhausted, tired, and melancholy. Rouge and the others saved the world from mass destruction and she was relieved from that. But as she took a golden bracelet from her pocket, her sadness enveloped her.

_I miss you…_

_Miss you so bad._

_I don't forget you…_

_Oh it's so sad._

Rouge went to the edge of her roof and looked up into the cloudless, starry sky. She couldn't believe that after all that she went through, this was the worst that she ever felt. And she also couldn't believe that at first she was assigned a mission for riches and jewels, but only gained pain and suffering in the end. She held the bracelet up to the full moon and made it so then it looked like the bracelet was outlining the moon. For a moment, and only a moment, did Rouge see Shadow's face in the center of the luminous ring.

_I hope you can hear me._

_I remember it clearly._

_The day you slipped away,_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same._

_Oh… _

Tears formed in Rouge's eyes. She didn't want to admit it but she had feelings for Shadow. When she got news from Sonic that he died, she felt her chest tighten but she didn't expose her feelings. After Sonic handed Rouge Shadow's bracelet, she remembered the adventure and partnership her and Shadow had. Alas, she couldn't let her feelings out until she reached the full security of her home. What saddened Rouge the most was the fact that the last time she saw Shadow was when she told him that he had a chance that he wasn't really the ultimate life form, Shadow. She knew how much that might have hurt him but she wouldn't have said it if that was the last time she would have seen him. Guilt, sorrow, and symphony all came out at once as Rouge broke down crying over the railing of her club.

_I didn't get around to kiss you,_

_Goodbye on the hand._

_I wish that I could see you again,_

_I know that I can't._

_Oh… _

_I hope you can hear me._

_I remember it clearly._

_The day when you slipped away,_

_Was the day I found won't be the same._

_Oh… _

The lights from the city glowed dim. More faint than any other night. Rouge seized her crying and began apologizing. Hoping that Shadow could hear from wherever he was.

"Thank you so much Shadow for saving us and giving up your life for us." Rouge sobbed and continued. "I'm sure if you ever saw me like this you'd be shocked, but I am sincerely thankful you saved us… But I still wish you were here."

_I've had my wake up._

_Won't you wake up?_

_I keep asking, why? _

_And I can't take it._

_It wasn't fake it,_

_It happened when you passed by._

Rouge wiped her eyes with her arm and gazed at the golden ring carefully. She couldn't believe he was dead. She knew there would be so little chance of surviving a fall from the atmosphere. But yet she still hoped that maybe he could still be alive. Rouge put the bracelet on her wrist and then remembered the time when Shadow saved her from the explosion on prison island. He didn't need to save her. Just the emeralds. But he saved her too and Rouge knew that he couldn't bear another loss. Thoughts of Shadow flooded her mind like water flooding a boat.

_Now you're gone,_

_Now you're gone._

_There you go,_

_There you go._

_Somewhere I can't bring you back. _

_Now you're gone,_

_Now you're gone._

_There you go,_

_There you go._

_Somewhere you're not coming back. _

Turning her back to the lighted town, Rouge made her way back indoors. She went into her bedroom and gave a quick glance at her wrist with the ring. She sighed and took it off. A tiny shelf with a picture of gems hung above her queen sized bed. She removed the picture from the shelf and displayed the glimmering bracelet there instead. A look of slight satisfaction appeared on her face. At least she had something to remember him by.

_The day you slipped away,_

_Was the day I found won't be the same._

_No… _

_The day you slipped away,_

_Was the day I found won't be the same._

_Oh… _

Rouge, already changed into her nightclothes, went into her purple and pink-laced bed. She did not sleep for a while. She thought things over and over again in her head. The last thing she thought of before falling into unconsciousness, was that she should have told Shadow how she felt about him before he ran off to do Robotnik's bidding…

Na na…

_Na na na na na. _

_I miss you…_

* * *

I hope you guys liked that. If you heard the actual song itself then this story might make you even sadder and also make it better.


End file.
